


Keep the Earth

by Wholocked



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Romance, save the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholocked/pseuds/Wholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Eleventh Doctor and his companions crash land on parallel Earth, they run into 10.5 and Rose. A ship of aliens intent on taking the Earth as their own appears, and the two groups of time travelers must work together to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

10.5POV

"I hate going to these parties," Rose muttered as we stepped out of the TARDIS and into her old bedroom at the Tyler manor. "They're so stiff and boring."

"Well we could always skip it, take the TARDIS for a bit of a joy ride. Maybe pop up to New New York and see a show on New Broadway," I whispered as I adjusted Mackenzie's sleeping form in my arms.

"Believe me, I would much rather do that! But my mum would have a fit if we skipped out on this party," Rose said.

"Oh, yes. We wouldn't want an angry Jackie now would we? I suppose we'll take a rain check on the show in New New York then?" I asked as we made our way to Tony's room to drop Mackenzie off with the babysitter.

"Of course, Doctor. Always." Rose smiled and leaned up and gave me a peck on the lips as she opened the door to Tony's room.

"She should stay asleep, won't be any trouble at all," I told the babysitter as I laid Mackenzie on the bed next to Tony and brought the covers up to their chins. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"I'm Gracie, sir," she said.

"No, no. Don't call me sir. Call me John," I said, sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"And I'm Rose. Thank you so much for watching Mackenzie," Rose said, also holding her hand out to be shaken. "We'll just be downstairs if anything happens."

"Of course. Enjoy the party," Gracie said. Rose took my hand and we made our way downstairs.

"Hi, Mum, Dad," Rose said, giving both of her parents a hug once we reached the bottom of the grand staircase of the Tyler mansion.

"Pete, Jackie," I greeted, shaking Pete's hand and giving Jackie a hug.

"You lot are late. What kept you?" Jackie asked, giving each of us a light smack to the tops of our heads.

"Ow, Mum. No need to hit us," Rose said playfully, rubbing her head.

"TARDIS was acting up a bit—took us to the sixth moon of Guavit first," I explained.

"Well what's the point of a time machine if you still end up late to things, Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"It's not an exact science. Just got the time coordinates a bit off, that's all," I said.

"Well don' do it again," Jackie said with a smile.

"Go on, then. Get in there," Pete said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Talk to ya later, yeah?" Rose said as we turned to join the people milling around.

"'Course, sweetheart," Jackie said.

"So, Doctor, should we get started on our required schmoozing?" Rose asked, linking her arm through mine as we entered the crowd of partygoers.

"Yes, let's get it over with," I said, plucking two glasses of champagne off the tray of a nearby server and giving one to Rose. "The sooner we can sneak away."

"Why, thank you, Doctor," she said with a wide grin and a kiss as she accepted the glass from me.

Two hours later, I was struggling to keep from screaming out of boredom, and one look at Rose told me she was feeling the same way.

"…And then she decided to go on the cruse without me! I simply couldn't believe…" As we listened to the slightly heavyset woman drone on about her life, I thought about what to do for Mackenzie's birthday. She was getting so big…going to turn four next month…

"Doctor," Rose hissed suddenly, bringing my mind back to the present. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha—" my question broke off mid word as I heard what she was talking about—the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS's engines.

"Not good. Very, very not good. Sorry, gotta go. Come on, Rose. Allons-y!" I grabbed her hand and we turned and ran out of the room, passing a very bewildered Jackie on our way.

"And just where are you two going?" she yelled after us.

"Sorry, Mum! Emergency!" Rose shouted back over her shoulder.

"Be careful!" we heard her yell as we burst out of the house and into the front garden. And there in front of us was the TARDIS, just finishing it's materialization.

"Doctor, wha's going on?" Rose asked as we stared at the duplicate TARDIS in front of us.

"I'm not sure, love. But whatever it is, it shouldn't be happening." The doors of the TARDIS opened and a cloud of black smoke billowed out and was followed by three coughing people, two men (neither of which looked like me) and a woman.

"Where are we, Doctor?" the woman asked as she looked around. "What happened to the TARDIS?"

"We've fallen out of the Time Vortex," the man in the tweed jacket and bow tie answered. "Now, last time this happened, we ended up in a parallel… dimension…" the man who appeared to be my latest regeneration trailed off as he spotted Rose and me. "And it seems that it's happened again."

"Doctor?" the other man asked. The Doctor ignored him and walked toward us, stopping a few feet away.

RPOV

I watched my Doctor and the strange, new Doctor stand and look at each other for a moment before my Doctor spoke.

"What number are you, then?" he asked.

"I'm number eleven," he said, and then completely switched gears. "Rose Tyler!" he exclaimed, stepping forward and giving me a hug.

"'Ello, Doctor," I said, awkwardly hugging him back.

"How long has it been since I left you here?" he asked, still hugging me.

"Five years. You can let go of her now, you know," my Doctor said.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that," the new Doctor said, releasing me quickly and taking a step back.

"Oi! Would you please tell us what's goin' on, Doctor?" the redheaded woman that arrived with the new Doctor came up and stood next to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Right, sorry. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," my Doctor said, sticking his hand out toward the two strangers to be shaken.

"Hold on, you can't be the Doctor. He's the Doctor," said the other man who came out of the TARDIS, ignoring my Doctor's outstretched hand.

"I'm his doppelgänger, his duplicate, his clone, take your pick. I don't look like him, 'course. I look like his previous regeneration," my Doctor explained, taking his hand back and stuffing them in his pockets.

"He's a Ganger, then, Doctor?" the woman asked.

"Ganger? Wha's a Ganger?" I asked.

"Gangers are made of living, fully programmable matter. They can take the shape of anything alive, a clone of sorts," the new Doctor told me, then turned to speak to his companions. "But this Doctor, he's completely unique—created in a biological meta-crisis."

"What's a biological meta-crisis?" the woman asked.

"Long story short: when I looked like him I got my hand cut off and I grew an other one. The old hand was laying around the TARDIS and later when I got shot by a Dalek and stared to regenerate I siphoned off the excess regeneration energy into the hand and when one Donna Noble touched the container that my hand was in and BAM! There he was a Time Lord-human hybrid grown from a hand," this new Doctor said very quickly and all in one breath.

"Okay… not the weirdest thing that we've come across with you, Doctor," the man said.

"So if you're both the Doctor, what can we call you to avoid confusion?" the woman asked my Doctor.

"You can call me John, that's what I go by around here—Doctor John Wolfe. Now what do we call you?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory," she said.

"A husband and wife, Doctor? What happened to your rule about no domestics in the TARDIS?" I asked.

"Yes, well that was different," the new Doctor said, not elaborating.

"Speaking of my mum, she's gunna be furious with us," I said, turning to my Doctor.

"Yes, right, let's get inside then. I don't want to be on the receiving end of another of your mother's slaps," my Doctor said with an exaggerated shudder. We turned and started walking back up to the house, but we stopped when we noticed that the Doctor and his companions weren't following us.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked after we turned to face them. "Or are you lot going to stay out here all night?"

"Well of course we're coming!" the Doctor said. "Come along, Ponds!"

We walked up to the house with the new Doctor and his companions trailing slightly behind my Doctor and me. When we got to the front door my Doctor opened it as we filed in, trying to be inconspicuous as we made our way to the stairs.

"The Doctor and Rose Wolfe!" My mum's voice stopped us dead in our tracks, and we turned slowly on the spot.

"Hi, Mum," I said as innocently as I could.

"What was that about? People have been coming up to me asking if you two have had a mental break! And who is this lot?" she asked us.

"We heard the TARDIS and as far as we knew, ours was still up in Rose's old room. It warranted a good look-see," my Doctor said.

"And what did you find, exactly?" my mum asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The Doctor—the other Doctor I mean—he's here," I said.

"Well where is he, then? I only see the one."

The Doctor in tweed stepped forward. "Hello, Jackie! Long time, no see."


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

*SMACK!*

The new Doctor's hand flew to his cheek and I could see his skin turning pink between his fingers from my mum's slap.

"Ow, ow, ow! What have I done this time?" he said, rubbing his cheek.

"That's for what you haven't done. And this is for what you did do," she said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Very confused. I am very, very confused," he said as my mum hugged him. "Would you mind explaining, Jackie?"

"The slap was for Rose—you didn't give her a proper good bye and don't try to deny it. And the hug was to thank you for leaving John here for Rose," she explained after she pulled away.

"Yes, well, you're welcome," he said, still sounding confused. I glanced around the room quickly and I noticed a few people looking over, pointing at us and whispering to each other.

"Mum, people are staring at us," I said. She looked around at all the curious looking our way and sighed.

"Well go on then, shift. But don't think we're done, you," she said, pointing a finger at the new Doctor.

"Of course, Jackie," the Doctor said.

"Come on, let's get to the TARDIS, well, Rose's and my TARDIS," my Doctor said. We made our way the rest of the way upstairs and my Doctor and I lead the way to my old bedroom and opened the door.

"Oh, look at her! She's beautiful! How long did it take to grow her?" the Doctor said, striding across the room and running his hands over the wooden paneling of the young TARDIS my Doctor and I had worked so hard to grow.

"Just over two years and lots of love and care," my Doctor said as he unlocked the doors.

"Grow?" Rory asked.

"Yes, Rory, grow. You remember, that bubble universe. TARDIS's are alive, and they need to be grown. Normally they take thousands of years to mature," the Doctor explained.

"But thanks to our old friend Donna, the process was sped up dramatically. A very good thing, seeing as I've only got the one life," my Doctor said.

"Look at her! Oh, I do miss the coral," the new Doctor said when he stepped through the doors.

"Miss the coral? If you miss it, why'd you change the desktop?" my Doctor asked.

"Not really my choice. I had a bit of a crash landing after my regeneration; the TARDIS had to rebuild herself," the Doctor explained, leaning against the railing.

"While we're on the subject of regeneration, kind of related but not really, why did I disappear from existence?" my Doctor asked. "Wouldn't really be important if it was just me, but I've got Rose and Kenzie now so I'd rather not do it again."

"Sorry, that was me. The universe needed rebooting and the only way to do that was to erase myself from existence. I was never born, so you were never created. You must have been very confused, Rose," the Doctor said.

"'Course I was! I wake up one day with a daughter whose dad I couldn't remember and even the world around me feels wrong. Then later that day the Doctor—John—comes walking out of our bedroom and I remember everything. That's weird, even for us," I said.

"Yes, well, it couldn't be helped. I'll try and not do it again, then, shall I?" the Doctor said. "Now, this daughter you mentioned. Kenzie?"

"Mackenzie. She'll be four next month," I said, smiling as I thought about my little girl.

"Smartest little girl I've ever met. Takes after her brilliant mum," my Doctor said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and stealing a kiss.

"Oh, stop it. You know she get's it all from you," I said, playfully smacking one of his hands.

"Well… maybe a bit," he conceded with a smile.

"Good! Excellent! Married with a child, living your lives together. Just what I had hoped for you two," the Doctor said. He smiled at us, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So what do you do, exactly? I mean, surely you don't go off on mad, dangerous adventures every day if you've got a kid?" Rory asked.

"We work for Pete at Torchwood. It's just like the mad adventures, but with more paperwork. I hate the paperwork," my Doctor said, making a face.

"Torchwood? You work at Torchwood?" the Doctor spluttered.

"I told you to help him, to make him better! And what do you do? Get him a job at a place where all they do is shoot first and ask questions later," he continued, directing his words at me.

"She has helped me! I haven't done anythingyou wouldn't have done! I'm the only man at Torchwood who doesn't carry a gun, thank you very much!" my Doctor said indignantly.

"Good, that's very good," the new Doctor said, looking rather placated.

"But enough about us! What have you been up to in your universe?" my Doctor said, eager to put the new Doctor's disapproval behind him.

"Oh, you know me! Running around time and space, saving people, fixing cracks in the universe, trying to figure out what the Silence want. Nothing unusual," the Doctor said.

"The Silence?" I asked.

"Yes, the Silence. They're a race of aliens who've been manipulating the human race since the beginning of human history. We've got no clue what they look like; they erase themselves from your memory as soon as you look away from them," the Doctor explained.

"They sound… difficult. Very difficult," my Doctor said.

"Believe me, they are."

"So how do you deal with them?" I asked.

"We tricked one of them into ordering the humans to kill them all on sight. Stuck it in the middle of the footage of the moon landing. No one will ever know it's there but hopefully, it'll get the job done," the Doctor said.

"I wonder if they're in this universe. Really creepy thought, that," I said. Everybody fell silent for a few moments after that, all of us but the new Doctor fidgeting awkwardly.

"Well," the Doctor said suddenly, standing up and rubbing his hands together. "As nice as it has been catching up, I've got to go and check the TARDIS to see if I can get it running again. Amy, Rory, you stay here, I'll be back once I'm done."

"So we just stay here with a version of you who isn't you, in a parallel world while you pop off to the TARDIS? I don't think so, Raggedy Man, I'm stayin' with you!"

"No, no, you're staying here. John and Rose will take care of you two. I'd trust them with my life, the same as you and Rory," the Doctor replied as he opened the door of my Doctor's and my TARDIS. "I'll be back before you can say 'Where's he got to now?'"

"If you keep going down this hallway and take the back stairs, you won't have to go back through the party," I told him as he stepped out into my room.

"Yes, I defiantly think I'll do that. Thanks, Rose." And with that he closed the door, leaving my Doctor and me with his new companions.

11POV

I followed Rose's directions and then made my way across the manicured lawn to the TARDIS. I unlocked the door cautiously, and I was relieved not to be met with anymore smoke. The console room was still dark, as I expected, so I made my way carefully around the room to the stairs that lead to the underside of the console and settled myself in my swing to look for any sign of life.

"Ah ha!" I said, spotting a glowing power cell just off to my right. I quickly disconnected it and cradled it in my palm, letting its soft green light illuminate my face as I gave it my life energy.

"Oh, you little beauty! Always that little bit of hope," I said as I watched start it's recharging cycle. I pocketed it and left the TARDIS, locking the doors on my way out.

"I'll be back, old girl," I said, patting her side affectionately. I turned to make my way back into the house but before I could get very far, something came shooting out of the sky and made a small crater in the ground.


End file.
